


The Band Plays On

by Jougetsu



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Talespin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Drabble, Future Fic, M/M, Possible AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 06:46:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/671485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jougetsu/pseuds/Jougetsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rule number one: Never let Baloo wear the coconut bra and take over the stage at Louie's.<br/>Rule number two: Never drink to erase the above from memory because one might get handsy with an air pirate.<br/>Rule number three: Never fall for an air pirate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Band Plays On

**Author's Note:**

> Talk about fandoms and pairings I'd never thought I'd write...
> 
> Wiki says Talespin was supposed to be set in 1938 and then somehow this fic became this thing set in '47. And I'm going to the special hell. I'm sorry to ruin your Disney Afternoon memories.
> 
> Can be read as an all human AU.

His first taste of rum almost had him spitting it out. But the second, third, and fourth had him ensnared. Louie fixed up something with coconut in it after Baloo’s wheedling and he had a few of those too. All around him was noise and chatter, the pilots on his right asking him about his flight experience while the dancing girls on break giggled and stroked his brand new aviator jacket. The band got louder and before he knew it Louie and Baloo took over the stage. As the night wore on everything started to get fuzzy around the edges and he ducked away from the bar to get some fresh air.

The June night was beautiful and clear, nothing but stars adorning the sky and Cape Suzette a distant smudge of light on the horizon. He should have been back inside Louie’s, accepting free drinks and cheers. Ever since the war ended business was booming for Louie’s Place and Higher for Hire. Pilots were everywhere and everyone wanted to get in on aviation. Baloo crowed when the papers declared that they were entering the golden age of flight.

Their circle of friends made it through the war in tact and victorious. He just got his official pilot’s license. So why did he feel like something was missing?

The loud engine of a triplane interrupted Kit’s solitude and Louie’s mechanics seemed to materialize out of the night air as they rushed to service the newly landed plane. At first he didn’t recognize the plane in the dark, but the distinct laughter mixed with barked orders clued him in to the pilot’s identity.

“What is a kit-cub like you doing on a deserted beach?” Don Karnage laughed as he dusted himself off from his flight. “You are having a party at the monkey’s, yes-no?” 

“I’m not a kid, Karnage,” Kit scowled, suddenly feeling very silly for moping on the beach. “Don’t you have some contraband to sell in a dark corner?”

“Maybe I was not coming for the contraband selling. Maybe I was coming to the party for a cloudkicker.” Karnage somehow sidled up behind him and was speaking low into Kit’s ear. “Maybe I was coming to see what a man he was on his twenty first birthday.” 

Kit gulped and tried very hard not to think about how the attention of the (male) pilots earlier made him blush harder than the (very female) dancers. Especially now that Karnage was taking the liberty of stroking his new jacket. Well, more like he was thumbing the collar which meant he was stroking Kit’s neck. 

Hopefully the air pirate wouldn’t check his pulse.

“I should be getting back to the party,” it wasn’t nearly a strong enough protest as it was in Kit’s head. “They’ll be missing me.”

“Let us go to the party,” Karnage agreed all too readily and far too smoothly. “I’ll buy you a drink or two.” 

“I think I’m good on drinks for the night.” Did his voice just squeak? 

“Then what should I be giving the birthday boy? No one can be saying Don Karnage is forgetting the birthdays of his escaped protégé,” the older man’s voice was practically a low purr at this point. What did they call a man like this?

“Silver fox,” Kit mumbled to himself as he tried to get it together. He should want to run from this not-quite embrace, this air pirate, this entire situation. Only it was giving him warm shivers all over. 

“Ask and you shall be receiving,” Karnage put an arm around Kit’s waist. 

He didn’t bother to correct Karnage, because maybe it was the truth after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](juniperstreet.tumblr.com) for fic snippets, open drabble requests, and other miscellany! I love to meet new fandom folk so send me a message any time!


End file.
